


storm.

by getaways



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Jasper, garnet "i know everything" headass, jasper is touch starved. bitch doesn't know what a hug is, just smth sweet!!, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getaways/pseuds/getaways
Summary: A simple drabble for my twitter folks. Jasper learns what a hug is.
Relationships: Garnet & Jasper (Steven Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	storm.

**Author's Note:**

> rlly simple but sweet :-)

A dark scowl resided coldly upon Jasper's features. With her arms tightly crossed, as mangled hair masked her face, she chose to glare out the window rather than watch the other gem pace the room. 

Jasper eyed the gray forms coat the sky as they grew darker and more ruthless. A reckless roar drained the suffocating silence from the room, though Jasper paid no mind to the shaking of the furniture as the electricity flickered. Instead, she merely tapped her foot against the ground, choosing to continue the breaking of the quiet.

_Tap, tap tap._

"Is it anything to do with any of the other gems?" The other gem, Garnet, finally spoke. A hand rested underneath her chin, quizzical, as her other propped itself against her hip. She had her eyes on Jasper, staring her up and down as if she were searching for any errors, or preparing herself for a slip-up. She was still, silent, like a pondering statue—much unlike the trembling, growling mess Jasper was.

"No." A simple response. A deep, irritated growl that only vaguely sounded like the word she intended to say. Garnet nodded, anyway, as if she perfectly understood. And it irritated Jasper all the more so. 

_Tap, tap, tap._

Garnet's eyes glanced down to her feet, and Jasper wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the slight tilt of her chin. Jasper forced herself to stop tapping, just for a minute, before Garnet met her eyes again. "Did anything happen at all today that may have contributed to your outburst?"

Jasper huffed at the string of words and tore her gaze away from Garnet. Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip, kneading into it harshly. " _Listen,_ Garnet," she grumbled. "Nothing happened. Just like last time, just like the time before, and you think you can help me, but you _can't._ Because there's nothing to help."

And Garnet _laughed,_ which immediately sparked an angrier scowl on Jasper. 

"You _always_ say that." Garnet replied in this sweet, _I-know-everything_ voice, and her other hand rested itself on her hip. Jasper's lip leaked blood. "You think by telling me that, my attitude toward you is going to change, but it's not, and deep down, you know that."

"You're not dragging me into one of your dumb therapy sessions."

Garnet took a step toward Jasper, and another step, and with each one, Jasper pushed herself further into the nook of the window. Until, finally, Garnet was kneeling herself down in front of her, and she slowly held her hands out for Jasper to take. Though, Jasper only stared at them from her stiff, cramped position. 

"I'm not trying to pull anything philosophical out of you," Garnet said with a chuckle. She gave Jasper a knowing look, and in response, Jasper gave a concerned, but stern glare. With silent approval, Garnet reached her hands forward and gently cupped her hands around Jasper's large, clenched fists. Softly, she rubbed her thumb against the back of her hand, and the quartz's trembling fist tightened out of defense.

"What- what are you doing?" she mumbled, much more quietly and less forceful. She had tense eyes on Garnet's fist, and the gem could see that she was ready to attack if she slipped up at any moment.

"I'm just holding your hand, Jasper." 

"Why."

Garnet shook her head and chuckled once again, which earned another glare from Jasper. She continued to rub her thumb, and Jasper's fists did not tighten anymore, though they didn't loosen their grip, either. "Why don't you relax your hands a little bit? you have a lot of pent up energy."

With a hesitant look, Jasper followed her suggestion. Her hands stretched themselves out, and she pretended not to notice Garnet staring at her trembling. Thankfully, she didn't say a word. Instead, she slid her fingers in between Jasper, and she firmly, but comfortably, held onto Jasper's hands.

Jasper shuddered at the intimacy, but she refused to pull away. No, she _wasn't_ going to force herself away from this. She gripped Garnet's hands in return, just practically squeezing the non-life out of them.

"Jasper," Garnet started, and Jasper glanced up at her like she knew she was doing something wrong, "Have you ever touched another gem when you weren't battling?"

Jasper replied with a strange look, as if just the mere idea was too overbearing. She seemed disgusted, ashamed, and for a second Garnet felt her hands itch to pull back. "Why would I need to?"

"Because sometimes, when you're upset"—Garnet slowly removed her hands from Jasper's hold, and she watched as the the larger hands tried to chase after hers—"It can help."

At the mention of that word, Jasper froze entirely. Her fists fell back to her side, and she leaned against the loft, away from Garnet. The other gem tilted her head, tsk'd, and her hand went to hold her chin again. 

Jasper felt like a _puzzle_ to her. Like she was some mystery Garnet needed to figure out, and just the feeling of it all sent a wave of discomfort throughout her body. She didn't—She didn't _hate_ the vulnerability, she knew at this point that she could trust Garnet, but...It was strange. Unfelt. And the constant shocks of her nerves seemed to stop her heart, crushing her chest like the foot of a—

And Garnet closed herself around. _So_ close. On top of her, even, with her arms wrapped tightly, but at the same time so, so gently around her, and Jasper was caught off-guard; terrified, just for a second. Then, the shock fades away, and the realization kicked in, and:

_Oh._

Oh.

She unstiffened herself, then loosened entirely, before she _gripped_ onto garnet with such a strong a fierce strength that she might as well have poofed her. She buried her face into the crook of Garnet's neck, and the other gem gently rubbed her back, pulling her hair out of the way.

And Garnet made no sign of letting go, and that only made Jasper hold on tighter out of the fear that she would.

Jasper grumbled into Garnet's shoulder, shuddering with each stroke down her spine. Garnet hummed to her, repeating the words, "you're okay, it's okay, I'm here," over and over again for whatever reason. But it was nice, and it comforted her.

"Did you know Quartzes actually pile up on each other after battle while they're healing?" Garnet whispered to her, and Jasper shook her head as she adjusted herself impossibly closer into Garnet's hold.

"I was separated from the other Quartzes."

Garnet's hand shifted upward, petting Jasper's head, smoothing out her hair. Jasper sighed gently, and the swarming storm inside of her finally calmed down. 

"I think you'd like it," Garnet mumbled fondly, and Jasper didn't reply immediately. "They still do it, sometimes."

Though, when she did speak up, it was a simple and firm, "This first."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi follow me @jasidic on twitter i post cool jasper content  
> srry didnt proofread im gay


End file.
